Power Rangers Dino Riders
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the year 2058 a new team is beging made to battle a new evil with Dino/ vehicle get set for a new Adventure
1. the trailer

In the year 2058 a new team is made tear name's are Dino Riders

The evil Cybron is free the his Amy is set to are world

Get you Dino motor on and get set for a new Power Rangers story

comeing soon to FanFiction


	2. the Team

**The Dino team**

Cody Storm/ Dino Rider 1 Red

CJ/ Dino Rider 2 Blue

Ozzy goodman/ Dino Rider 3 black

Kya Ling / Dino Rider 4 Yellow

Stella Lloyd/ Dino Rider 5 Pink


	3. The Dino Team part 1

Episode 1 The Dino Team part 1

We are shown at the planet Earth a unknown voice is hard

The year is 2058 a new race's have bean made is this cord Speed race a race wear Humans and aliens race for the world cup

And at a stadium a race is going on

Two speed cars have past two laps

The driver in the blue car Had dark skin black hair blue eyes and was tall is getting to the end of the race

And the other driver look like a dog

At the pit crew center a tell man with grey hair a scar around is face black eyes and white skin is talking to drvier in the blue car

CJ you are nery tear just keep on the came said his Pit crew boss

Got it Ty said CJ and nurse the speed blast to win

We have a winger said the guy with the mike

Than Ty and CJ's Pit crew show up

The youngest one name is Stella with blond hair blue eyes white skin and a pink Pit Crew outfit on

The second Youngest was Ozzy with White skin black hair and brown eyes and a black pit crew outfit on

And the second oldest was a girl named Kya who was Asian American with black hair and black eyes and a yellow pit crew outfit on

Good job man said Ozzy that was a sweet race

I seen better said Kya

Well maybe we shod work on the car a little bit more said CJ

Oh come on we worked hard said Stella

Well we need to work hard to get that cup said CJ

Well we all did well said Ty lets just call it a Night

Well okay than said Stella and they pack up tear stuff and lose the doors

At space a gent ship shows up out of nowear

In side the ship a robotic arm is shown

Now that I have made it to this Planet earth I can overtake it and turn in to a grave yard for my new Empire said the robot voice

Than Two of his man show up one looked like a worrier with a showed and shield

And the other one that looked like a minja

And they bowed to tear master

My lord how can we help you ? asked the Ninja General

I want you two to go down to Earth with a Bio-Borg said the robot voice

Yes master said the Worrier General I have just the one

Than the doors open and a Bio-Borg shows up and this one looked like a wasp with a

Gent Stinger on his back

Meet the wasp Borg said the Ninja General

Good he will be are first monster to attack earth said the Robot voice

Back at Earth a bus is heading to Cybercity

On the bus was a 20 year old man with Messy blond hair blue eyes a hood on and blue jeans and a red backpack is heading to the city

Hear we are new city said the bus driver

Thanks said the blond haired man

As we was walking he sees to people tiring to brake in to the Race teams place

Hey stop wear you are said the blond hair man

What do you want ? asked the older man

I am hear to stop you said the blond hair man and he Fhits them

The older man tries to punch him but he jumps out of the way and punh the older man in the back

The seasond older man just rruned away and the other older man

Don't come back said the blond haired man just as he got his backpack he sees Ty

Hey thanks for your help said Ty what is your name ?

It is Cody said Cody

How word you like to join my pit team ? he asked

Sure said Cody

At the city park the Ninja and Worrier General show up with the wasp borg

Okay Ninju what is your plane asked the Worrier General

Eary Drkstrom take over the place said Ninju

And the wasp Borg flys up in the air to make a nest that will grow to a bomb

The next day CJ Ozzy Stella and Kya make to tear bace and they Find Ty with Cody

Who is this guy ? asked CJ rudely

CJ This is Cody replied Ty he saved are race car from some man

Nice to meet you said Ozzy

Welcome to the team said Stella

Well just stay out of trouble said Kya

Thanks replied Cody

Than a big sound is heard

What was that ? asked Kya

Than they turn on the TV

This is Jin hear telling you that a nest has shown up in the city and it is acting like a bomb we need help

Oh no said Ty

What is it ? asked Ozzy

You see years back a evil overlord named Cybron tried to take over earth but was locked up I need your help I can trun you to power rangers

Power what ? asked CJ

Power rangers you see years back I made some Morphers

And Ty gets a black box and shows them

Sweet power rangers are real said Ozzy

We have got to save are world said Cody and Ty gives him the red one

And Ty gives Ozzy the black one and gives CJ the blue one and gives Stella the pink one and last of all gives Kya the yellow one

Now go said Ty

Okay lets go said Cody and they run to the city center

At the city center Ninju and darkstrom with a army of foot soldiers cord bio Drone

The Bio Drones wear black robots with red robot eyes and gruns on tear arms

Than the team show up

Stop wear you are said Cody

Well well looks like the kids are hear said Ninju attck Noo Drone's said Ninju

And they run to the rangers

And the rangers get ready to battle

End of epsidoe 1


End file.
